Simplicity is Complexity UnEdited
by OpposingForce
Summary: Not for anyone under 18. Content does contain explicit enough sexual scenes. Read at your discretion. A number of sidestories in SIC that cannot be written out in rated T alone. Please read SIC before progressing if possible. NaruHina.


**_Simplicity is Complexity (Unedited)_**

_Chapter Unedited 1: Hinata_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hinata. I just really want them to have a good smut scene.

Before you continue, you, the reader do realize that this story has scenes that are not appropriate for readers under 18 years of age. If such material offends you, yet you read it anyway, then do not complain to me. You have been warned. I do not hold responsibility for your corruption.

_**AN: Dear readers,**_

_**After taking notice at the lack of straight lemons, on fanfiction (dot) net, adultfanfiction (dot) net, and mediaminer (dot) org in their Naruto sectors, I have dedicated myself to halt my two fictions "Hime Murasaki" and "Simplicity is Complexity" and donate some hardcore smut of my own. After writing it, where I actually had a really hard time believing that my mind was actually that corrupted to write something as explicit as this, I finally found myself at peace. In a vain attempt to balance things out hetero and homo, I present to you this fiction, a little side story for my epic fiction "Simplicity is Complexity", a NarutoHinata fic for the typical sarcasm artist and demon spawns of darkness.**_

**_Definitely, I am an amateur when it comes to lemons, or masturbation, or sexual explicit scenes, so please bear with me if you think the story itself is terrible. Sadly to say, this is truly a first, and I pray for your patience. If it's possible, for more familiar readers who have been supporting me on every single fiction I have posted on this wretched website for local homosexuals, please comment on my first, courageous attempt. If successful, perhaps I would write more for the perverted souls. And to those who don't care, well, you better thank those who do care._**

_**Before reading, I do recommend to read "Simplicity is Complexity" first in order to understand some of the backgrounds of a certain characters, so you wouldn't think it's too OOC or whatnot. Well, you have been warned.**_

**_To those who wanted a dark Hinata, then you are in luck. Really want to know how Hinata is feeling deep inside for her Naruto-kun? Then read on to find out. _**

_**Thank you!**_

**(And the story begins)**

After two months of returning to Konoha, two years of being an undead warrior, who fought more like an assassin than a heroic soldier, he was still not truly used to have much bonding time with a human. No, that would be wrong to say. The truth behind the awkwardness was a simple one, actually, since his mentor, who was a drunk and pervert back then and still was one now, did not do a very good job at keeping his apprentice's social skills in check during his training. Even someone who was as energetic, cheerful, attention-seeking, and social-able as Uzumaki Naruto managed to lose hope and died down into a normal boy. Due to his accident two years ago, which involved him falling off a cliff to an extent where he had his body fully paralyzed, and to make it worse his demonic mistress had to make a new one for him in order to continue living, he had become a realist, and a very sarcastic and satirical one to be honest. No one ever thought Naruto and wit could become one, but when it did, he was definitely a scary man to trifle with. His intelligence was the real thing, and indoctrinated by a sadistic nature really did not make anyone feel better when unintelligent comments were heard by him before his response had the potential to deeply wound if words could actually hurt.

Those who knew Naruto from the past, in spite that they knew of his return, did not wish to associate with him if they did not have to after realizing what he had become. Not that they really knew he was an living-dead, but his negativity was already enough to push them away although they were miles apart. Everyone, including Haruno Sakura, always welcomed him, but not even the once attention-seeking Uzumaki Naruto bothered to care. Sakura almost believed that even asking Naruto to meet with her once was a demand too great for him to fulfill, and ever since that accident where Tenten kicked the undead male out the window during the hot-spring trip from a sheer, pointless misunderstanding, thus ending the whole trip for all. Sakura knew her friend was okay from a conversation with Hinata the other day, and for the first time, Sakura realized that only Hyuuga Hinata, the most timid, cutest, honest girl within the group, knew more than she did, and it did brought forth some shame that Sakura couldn't bring herself to admit, but she knew it was true.

Hinata took great pleasure in discovering that Naruto was always alone, and behind her gentle exterior was a woman with not only very womanly feeling, but also a lovely soul that wished to claim her love interest until he would fully surrender to her and likewise she would surrender to him as well. Seeing that there were no rivals whatsoever, Hinata's excitement and courage grew before she dedicated herself to not simply just love him, but claim a rightful place in his heart that he would never desire any woman ever again. Although Hinata never truly boasted about her looks, many people knew her changes for the past three years, and at a certain point it was just something impossible to deny for everyone, which included Hinata.

A several months after her fifteenth birthday, Hinata's growth had reached a fantastic state of change where her body appeared to bloom into full womanhood. Definitely, for a fifteen year old, she had a very remarkably developed girl, but her humility, which was her method to mask her carnal instincts that could put even Jiraiya's books to shame, always displayed a sense of politeness and innocence that made people believe that she did not realize what sort of fires her body could do in their bodies. In fact, Hinata's kind nature only made her that much of a turn on for those people who were fortunate enough to meet her personally, or those who merely pass by her when she was on the streets. Oblivious to Hinata, she had been the subject of plenty of sexual fantasies every night, but even if she knew she wouldn't have cared. The one and only fantasy that she would want to belong in would be her dear Naruto-kun's, and that was provided if he had any sexual fantasies to begin with.

And that was the factor that she could not understand despite her amount of wit.

Hinata was not always a proud woman, but she knew her assets well. She knew she was one of the village beauties, and she clearly knew better than anyone that she could seduce any man she wished if she just gave the effort. She grew her dark indigo hair to reach her shoulders, which gave her already adorable a features an extra feel of elegance, which did wonders for her beauty, as did her size 35D breasts. No, that would be outdated information, actually. Just a week or two ago, Hinata's chest felt too tight from wearing one of her usual bras and she thought that she could simply enduring it knowing that her tasks of the day would simply make her forget her troubles until a further notice. That, however, was not true once the irritation was too uncomfortable to bear, and in the end, Hinata had no choice but to take off the hindrance for good before she went to the nearest lingerie shop (without her bra, obviously) and buy herself a set of new ones. She had to admit though, walking without something hugging her chest did feel wonderful, and especially the increased amount of glances from the Konoha perverts who almost climaxed instantly to see their dreamed beauty was actually not wearing a bra behind her thin top, which was behind her delicate jacket, on a bright day. Hinata found that 36C cups worked so much better for her, and it surprised even her that the very first thing on her mind was to seduce her lover with the new developed size of her bust, and coincidentally, the deep desires in her sub-consciousness surfaced significantly, but just not enough for her to find a source of relief when her mind could barely control it.

As it stood, she had great silky indigo hair and a pair of generous breasts that looked large on her small frame as her weapons of seduction, in which was already very promising. Fortunately for her, however, she still had more artillery to compliment her natural beauty, and she was not that shameful to show it when all she cared about was Naruto.

Moving downward (no pun intended) Hinata had more to offer. No matter how excellent her body bloomed into, Hinata, in the end, was still conservative when it came to dressing, but obviously never cutting herself short when it came to loving another man. Despite her cautious nature in fashion, her clothes did not hide her perfectly large rear, which was shaped so correctly with elegance that it did not look fat by the slightest. Instead, it made her look that much more desirable, and it was a fact that did not escape Hinata at all. And her legs, God, how could anyone forget about them! The slimness, the firmness, the graceful smoothness altogether was just absolutely exquisite. Hinata may not be too tall, no, but again the appearance of those legs, which were developed by the influence of her shinobi career, added on a graceful look to her already luscious body. Like mentioned, Hinata's innocent, affectionate, caring personality only empowered more of that lust that many men, guys, and some girls even, felt for the Hyuuga girl. It was bad attention indeed, yet it was such a thrill, something that she wouldn't admit to anyone even if they asked.

At the moment, Hinata just finished her morning rituals on a day off and looked at herself in the mirror as she dressed fully before she sighed pleasantly, yet a small ounce of disappointment came out as well, and fell back lazily on her futon.

Ever since Naruto had returned, there had been some major changes. She couldn't deny that it felt great, but at the same time she pondered whether it was okay to be thinking about her lover so frequently. The only drawback to caring too much about Naruto was that her body, being fifteen, began to have more urges than she could handle. Sure, she had infatuations before and she was able to control them and abolish them in time. When it came to Naruto, however, it had a major tendency to linger before her body reacted passionately, demanding to be satisfied. All she could ever think about was him; ways to make him smile genuinely; what were some things that she could talk about to stir up a conversation with him; what sort of food besides ramen he loved to eat; what could get him to be affectionate to her; how he liked to be kissed; how he liked to be pleasured…

Hinata stopped at that thought when she knew that she had treaded too deep. Annoyingly, her hair fell above her eyes, enough to block her vision. She blew her now longer hair with a pout of her lips. She wondered what had gotten into her lately, and especially today. Usually her dark urges would come out when she actually saw him, but just now merely imagining him in her mind already got her emotions on the roll. In fact, it was more than just a startup, she felt immensely warm; too warm even.

It was so early in the morning and she already had a desire to orgasm, and how quick it rushed upon her. What shocked her was that merely having thoughts and images of her favorite undead lover sparked up something significant, and the answer of her mystery came from her itching crotch, heating up beyond her control. Her mind went to her silky panties that were rubbing against her womanhood and her smooth, soft skin as she shifted slightly. She knew she was getting wet, she could feel her honey spreading out thoroughly around the perimeters that her underwear was restricting, and it wouldn't be too long until the panties wouldn't be able to do a thing to hide her excitement and soak her pants also. The imagination of being discovered in her arousal was such a powerful turn on for her that her sex gushed out more womanly essence for the irritating silk to absorb, as though it was a test of how much wetness it could take, which was not much.

Biting her lip, inhaling deeply, she wondered what her options were, and which one seemed to be better. Morally speaking, she should, as a member of the noblest household of Konoha, she should not engage in such unclean acts. Then her more rational side and her libido argued that if she did not release now, she would engage in more sexual acts later, and the struggle to hold it in altogether would become so unbearable, cause her to be so horny that her emotions could not be contained with her sheer of willpower. The desire only got worse when she pondered about her choices. In her aroused state of mind, all she could think about was what would Naruto think or say if she saw her masturbate? Would he feel ashamed of her? Or maybe he would like it. Hell, he might actually not say anything and peek. That would be so delightful, and that little bit of exhibitionism got her so excited that she abolished her social and family rank and demanded her hands to undo that button that kept her pants together.

Her fingers worked like magic and the button was gone in no time. Her naturally skilled fingers wasted no time to unzip that zipper, and she sighed heavenly to feel more of her delectable flesh being exposed to the morning air. It was a point of no returning, and she really knew that she shouldn't do this in her own household, but the thrill of being caught was a feeling that overwhelmed her, and as a result, her panties dampened further to an extent that it could barely hold in any more of her wetness. Actually, it began to create rivers of honey in her inner thighs. She was already this soaked… Hinata couldn't believe it, and what better way was there to test her horniness other than touching herself? In that spirit, she took an experimental poke at her sensitive spot, which were still barricaded behind a pair of panties that were barely considered one when they were nothing but a small triangle of pink silk that were held in place by two strips of even more delicate silk encircling her lovely waist, and not blocking an centimeter of her rounded bottom from public view.

And she knew that silk did not do a good job at keeping clean, or able to absorb sogginess. If she had not trimmed her treasured spot, these panties would not be hide her womanhood at all.

Her reaction was immediate. The simple touch ignited a fire in her blood that the Hyuuga girl couldn't possibly explain. What was more important, above anything else, was that it felt absolutely wonderful. But it was enough. One simple touch just didn't cut it. She wanted more, no, she needed more. She ran her right index finger over the juice-soaked surface once more, taking in all the marvelous feeling of teasing herself although it was torture, and then lifted to see her own wetness. Hinata's hungry eyes flared further when she saw a thin stream of her honey attaching to her finger from her panties as she leveled it, and at this point she knew she must climax and no one in the world would be able to stop that from happening. The fires were too great, her breathing was irregular and desperate, and with her self-control crumbling down with pleasure overriding any kind of inhibitions that were left, she slipped her right hand under her thong panties.

Although her bottoms have found a momentary heat relief with her pants unbuttoned and moved down to her upper thighs, Hinata felt that her chest felt completely unbearable. Everything was too confining; her breasts ached for someone to touch them; the bra, which served as a protection, was now an annoying hindrance that must be rid of; and the thin, silk blouse she wore, despite its lightness in weight, was like an anvil that she must remove from her chest if she wanted to breathe. Hinata then moved her free hand to the top of her blouse and began slowly unbuttoning that annoying material. With her magic working fingers, each and every button came off easier than the last, and her well-toned, yet delectable, flesh finally found freedom as the loose shirt got out the way, but never fully taken off when Hinata's focus suddenly went to her bra-imprisoned breasts and her blouse totally forgotten. With her right hand still teasing herself, she found it difficult to lay eyes on her equally skimpy pink bra, which barely covered the top part of her cleavage and almost not able to confine her naturally small, pink nipples. The fact that her nipples were hardened so painfully due to her aroused mind and naughty images of her Naruto-kun made her breasts appears that they would want to burst out of their confinement. That mere thought got her adrenaline boiling. Her crotch, which was just leaking, now flooded with much more, bathing her teasing hand with stickiness and sweetness; and her breasts, which wanted to be free, now bounced impatiently as she took in every breath, her nipples making a more evident dent behind that silk with a want that anyone could notice even if they were blind.

Knowing that the clasp was at the front, which made Hinata felt like a slut but it was always a pleasure to know behind her gentle mask were a pair of very slutty undergarments, her left hand immediately went for that irritating thing that was responsible for creating such an amount of discomfort. She hook her two strong fingers around the clasp that held her gorgeous breasts together, and giving herself the lusty courage she needed to continue, the Hyuuga girl hauled upwards, delivering an ounce of strength that was way too much for the flimsy lingerie to handle which nearly shredded it to pieces, but her initial intention was met nonetheless. Her large breasts bounced happily to touch the morning air, but her nipples still desired to be touched; teased, or even bleed if they must receive some attention.

And Hinata did not disappoint.

Hinata no longer cared that her arms were still draped with her unbuttoned blouse, nor in spite that her bra was not fully taken off and the straps still dangling on her shoulders, all she seemed to worry about now were the pleasurable feelings she was receiving, how she was offering them, and what other placed needed to be pleased. With some very temporary rationality, Hinata realized that the palm of the hand that was slipped under her panties was now fully coated with her honey by simply rubbing the surface of her womanhood, sometimes poking a finger, and making circular motions around her clit. Her now very dark panties, soaked to the core, obviously failed to imprison her juices long before her operation could only make her honey flow down to her inner thighs in streams and rivers as the alternative escape route. She could feel her honey soaking her thighs thoroughly, dripping to her rear and drenching it completely, and her futon was now enriched with the leftover (which was still an immense amount) honey before creating a very evident pool.

The girl then decided that enough was enough. Fanning her inner fires of lust was always excellent to get into the sexual mood, but when she had too much it only became an irritation and torture. She moved her head as close she could to her perfectly shaped left breast, her left hand reaching under that mound before pushing it upward for easier access, and once the aching nipple was within her mouth's reach, she sucked on it vigorously. It felt great. This had to be the best medicine a woman could ask for, and yet it was not sufficient. Knowing how to please herself, Hinata allowed her tongue to lick the nub tenderly, sending her own body to a series of breathtaking delight while moaning in purrs so she wouldn't cause any unnecessary attention despite the walls were covered with a chakra that not even the Byakugan could penetrate, an art that was created by her father. Hinata moaned into her nipple, and as a result of this wonderful feeling, she groaned louder, but the second time was less reserved and wild, and simultaneously doubling the enjoyment of being pleased as her efforts increased. This was heaven to Hinata indeed, and she questioned how she even survived those lonely days back then without knowing that this sort of emotional cure even existed!

Hinata suddenly gasped. Not noticing how much she was focused on her breasts, her right index finger, as though possessed by a lecherous spirit that mastered in perversion, penetrated to her vaginal walls with one finger. The Hyuuga girl fully knew her treasured spot required the most attention above anything else, and she would do anything to make it feel good because it was that worth it. Her left hand abandoned her breasts, like how she discarded the fact she still had a bra and blouse on her somehow, and went straight for her crotch where her right hand was waiting behind her minimal panties that were threatened to break if it were overly stretched. Despite that the interfering lingerie was still in the way, Hinata had no mind to consider it when all her focus only included her having an immense orgasm. Without waiting any longer, for she played and delayed things for way too long (and she was way too wet,) Hinata courageously slipped both her hands under her brief panties. Oblivious to the aroused girl, who was too isolated in her own world of perversion, the entry of the second hand had proven to be too much for the tight panty, and one of the two strips of silk snapped apart, making the pair of panties harder to remain on the Hyuuga girl's lovely waist, but made it easier for her two hands to touch herself.

She ran the tip of one of her left fingers along the outside of her petals, sending tingling sensations of raw enjoyment as she did so. As for her right hand, it had finally found the little nub that had been hiding in her series of lips until her arousal was too high for it to remain hidden. When she first grazed it, her reaction was instant, her eyes shot open with hunger, her back arched upward from the immense feeling, trying desperately to probe herself deeper, sending her beautiful chest heaving and rotating erotically. She was so close, and she knew it clearly. In spite that she had not been thrusting her fingers in and out her vagina for too long, the sexual tension, thrill, and anticipation of believing that she might get caught, the thought of Naruto actually find enjoyment in watching her masturbate, the image of Naruto altogether, thinking that it weren't her fingers that were pleasuring her but his, made Hinata ever so horny that it did not take a lot to reach that climatic point she desired so badly, which she would not trade in for the rarest gold or silver.

Dedicated to please herself to the bitter end, she pumped two fingers into her opening, her virgin cavern instantly clamping onto the predator to heighten the sensations, and soon she began to thrust in and out quicker than before, where as now she used her whole right palm to repeat erotic circular motions around her clit. The new experience was too overwhelming and the girl instantly gasped delightfully, clearly trying to keep herself from screaming with joy, her body was moving uncontrollably, which caused her breasts to bounce with equal fervor. She quickly fantasized the possibilities of her lover being here with her, touching her in ways that his demonic mistress had told her about, kissing her so lovingly on the lips that would make her feel guilty if she did not return the favour, stripping him out of his clothing so she could truly make love to him… it was all too ecstatic for her, yet she loved it. That sexual intensity only inspired her to continue.

It was then when control was not a term that suited her anymore. Once Hinata stopped her rotations with her right hand, her left hand plunged a third finger in, only to be countered with small gushes of girl honey, a sign of a near orgasm. At the same time, her fingers pinched her clit, hard, and then Hinata saw heaven.

Hinata had given up on her control when the wonderful sensations kicked in, sending her in an absolute frenzy. She knew her logic was no longer confineable, and the only thing left for her to do was to surrender to the cannibalistic lust that made her human. Somewhere, deep inside her, Hinata felt the need to scream. Quickly pulling out her left hand from her womanhood and placed it to cover her mouth to prevent herself from yelling, sucking and drinking in the honey soaked on her hand that tasted like the finest, sweetest lychee syrup, her body shook uncontrollably and the force building up, clenched her legs together, and then she came –really hard. The pouting lips of Hinata's sex suddenly flooded with more essence then before, and the next second it burst out torrential waves of her nectar, washing her too-wet panties to another level of depth, coating her thighs and legs completely, soaking her ass like she took a dip in tub, and the rest, which was still an incredible volume, splashed right onto her futon before making a considerable mess that spread out like a plague.

Exhausted as she may, perspiring heavily that her sweat mixed with her love juices, Hinata did not stop her rough movements for she wanted to prolong this heavenly state for as long as she could. For a brief second, she inhaled the smell of the air currently, and once she noticed now the room around her only reeked of her sweet honey, her fires burned wilder than before, painfully yearning for more. Her womanhood was still overflowing with nectar, sweet delicious nectar that she wanted to taste more and more of, and that only meant it was more than possible for her to cum again thanks to her enhanced stamina from being a shinobi. Knowing her desires could be met, her hands worked faster on the sensitive spots, her beautiful body powered with greater zeal, her mouth grasped one of her heaving nipples and sucked on it, and her vagina recognized this effort by leaking out more juice to wash her active hands.

One orgasm was never enough, she mentally noted, and then she brought her right hand to her mouth, sadly letting go of her breast, to lick herself clean through muffled gasps of raw passion. In her aroused state, she wondered if Naruto loved how she tasted like, because she definitely loved the flavour of her juices. In all honesty, it tasted even better after climaxing, and how deeply she wished that it weren't her fingers doing the work but his undead ones, which were told that could make woman fall on their knees, begging for them to penetrate and violate until their true ambitions were fulfilled. The Hyuuga princess would so allow him to do anything to her no matter how ridiculous or outrageous it may sound, even if it meant offering her virginity, which was clearly something she was more than just eager to give him. If he wanted her to cum ten times, then she would truly force herself to complete it just so she would bring a smile on his face, not that he wouldn't be smiling anyway when he was with her.

Hinata knew she genuinely loved him.

She should have been concentrated with her orgasm, but she couldn't bring herself to be fully dedicated by it when Naruto came to the picture, but that, of course, did not mean she wasn't feeling herself with any less enthusiasm. Her vivid imagination was always great, and this time, her mind imaged the undead Naruto kneeling down on his knees before her, asking her hand in marriage. The Hinata in her head instantly said yes with utmost enthusiasm and delight, and then she ferociously kissed him on the lips as he intelligently slipped his hands under her skirt and rubbed her sex lovingly through her rapidly dampening panties, which were saturated to the core in a matter of seconds. In real life, Hinata truly got even more turned on, her opening squirting out cum in pulses, growing more desperate than a second ago. The Naruto, in her head, caringly, yet hungrily, without warning shredded her panties to useless pieces of fabric with his majestic hands when he wasn't gathering enough of her juices with a cloth in the way, and the Hyuuga princess wailed in ecstasy. He wanted more of a direct sample, and without that barrier blocking his advances, he was able to collect more than enough for a tasting inspection, which caused Hinata, in real life and in her mind, to reach really close to an enormous orgasm. Hinata's fantasies did not last long though. The instant her mind thought of the undead male taking great happiness in sampling her honey on her hands, Hinata's world went white when her fingers harshly scraped her walls, sending her over the edge to hysteria.

Hinata came equally hard as last time. Her cum gushed through her canals from deep within, washed right out of her opening, and cleansed over anything that stood its way. Hinata loved how her honey bathed her lower body; she always took pride that the force of her orgasm could cause her enriched essence to reach down to her feet so they could have a good soak, as well as her well-shaped rear. As for her poor futon, which had only been taking in the remains, it, like her now cum-wasted panties, could no longer drain another milliliter of wetness. In fact, it was so much that Hinata's honey leaked through before a portion of it seeped to the floor. Not that the girl cared, really, she was way too satisfied from her two orgasms to fuss over something so insignificant.

Her body was paralyzed with pleasure, unable to move or complain the wonderful feeling just seared through her. She still felt drenched, beads of sweat glistening all over her forehead, on her and in the valley of large, perfect breasts, and below her tummy included not just sweat, but her nectar that covered her crotch, legs, thighs, feet, and ass entirely that it actually shined under the sunlight. Being way too happy with her achievements, she didn't bother cleaning herself when she had an idea that her body was still too stimulated that she would just get wet as soon as she get herself presentable.

Sitting up, Hinata inspected all that she had done, and instead of feeling ashamed a smile of satisfaction came upon her lips. Looking down at her reeking crotch, she finally noticed that she never bothered to take off her minimal panties, nor did she remove her shirt and skimpy bra. Even if her fires were starting to die down, that didn't mean she thought her clothing weren't interferences. Sighing, the Hyuuga girl slipped her arms out of the sleeves and leaned forward to finally rid herself from the material; it was getting sticky from her sweat anyway. Next she slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and let the flimsy silk slip off her body. Hinata frowned when she saw that she broke her clasp the held the lingerie together. Not that it mattered, though it was getting a little small and it made her mounds ache every time before she would touch herself to ease them. Moving her hands downward, she quickly saw that one of the silk straps snapped apart, her now logical mind realizing why her underwear felt so loose and threatened to fall off. Instead of sliding the cum-enriched panties down her stunning legs, she took the formerly pink triangle silk with her fingers, briefly feeling just how dripping wet it was before she yanked it. The rough force caused the second delicate string to break, and now at last fully naked she carelessly threw the ruined heavy sopping cloth in her slick hands across the room and it made a wet splashing sound once it made contact, and a second later the cum-leaking panties made a small puddle of wetness around its perimeters.

After all that, she could finally think straight. She truly loved being naked; only if Naruto was here watching her and nothing but her.

That was a marvelous relief, she thought naughtily, giggling at the messy work on the futon before her, it would be so great to see the shocked expression on his face, given that he would be stunned, at this erotic sight. Taking in another whiff of heaven as she took a breath, she, once more, lazily fell onto the freshly soaked futon, stuck out her tongue and licked the diluted taste of her rich essence through her sheets, enjoying the taste. To her disbelief, she felt hot again after relishing in her flavour, her sex still dripping her delicious juices, and with limited, or no, control, her hand went down south to her crotch and stroked it. She moaned lovingly. As pleasurable as it might be, the feeling now just wasn't enough. With her cum-coated hand, she moved it to her lips and licked for the sweetness. Indeed, it was very pleasing to the tongue, yet this was not what she truly wanted to taste. But she did know what she needed though, and by merely coming to a realization, her craving for her Naruto-kun heightened.

She wanted Uzumaki Naruto… more than ever…

Grinning evilly, the Hyuuga girl made a pact. "Naruto-kun… tonight… you will be mine." To reinforce her dedication with something like a toast, she cursed when she had no cups or wine nearby. Her perverted mind, however, came up with a good solution. Feathering her hand over her sex just once gathered a great deal of honey, and then she offered her drenched hand to her mouth to have a thorough, long taste that always made her want more; and she knew how where to find it.

Hinata smiled joyfully, then swapped with a seductive grin. Really now, her honey truly reminded her of lychee, and the sweetness of the exotic fruit, in her opinion, rivaled with the sweetness of victory over her undead male lover. Would Naruto love this, she wondered, and then something sparked and quickly closed her eyes to concentrate. When she opened them again, although no one was here to see it, the need to sin was evident in her luscious lavender eyes. Despite the undead's absence, the image of him could already do wonders for her body. She felt hot, too hot. Her sex responded quite earnestly by seeping out more lubricated honey, just to be wasted by falling onto the futon beneath her cum-coated body, not tasted by anyone. She couldn't believe it either, not that it was a bad thing, but sheer pondering of Naruto caused her to have a desire to orgasm for the third time this morning…

Now, she had to have him, or she would never find peace. And she would make love to him whether he liked it or not, but she was so certain that he would love it.

**_AN: Explicit indeed… wow, I had a really hard time not getting turned on by whatever monster I created in there. I do realize I don't have as much description of the whole self-stimulation thing, but I have to say that most lemons I have read included two people, not one. So with this self-pleasuring, I found it immensely difficult to describe something that, well, isn't there. Besides, I don't think I would want to prolong too much, or else it could get boring. I hoped all of you liked it, and I really pray to God that none of you released on the spot while reading._**

**_  
I really don't know if masturbating while reading a lemon is actually possible. I just hope I did a fine job._**

And believe me, more chapters are going to be posted, and it won't be just masturbation. It would be a lemon, between your favorite guy and his favorite girls. This would get yummy, indeed.

**_  
If you can, please tell me how this chapter went. Any comments are appreciated. See you all on Hime Murasaki, or Simplicity is Complexity. Ja._**


End file.
